Green Eyed Monster
by Tragically Humorous
Summary: Jealousy. He could feel its poisoning grip sliding its way through his veins and into his heart and squeezing causing his breath to hitch and his sure and steady steps to falter.


Green Eyed Monster: Jealousy. He could feel its poisoning grip sliding its way through his veins and into his heart and _squeezing_ causing his breath to hitch and his sure and steady steps to falter.

* * *

"O, beware, my lord, of jealousy;  
It is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock  
The meat it feeds on."

― William Shakespeare, _Othello_

* * *

Captain Rex had never been a stranger to emotions.

He was a clone. He was created to be a solider and never faltered in that reality. Despite being genetically modified, Rex knew that both he and his brothers were still human at the core and experienced emotions just as any other living being.

He felt brotherly affection for the men under his command. He was pleased when a battle was won and content after a satisfying work out. He had pride in his abilities as an officer and his rank as a captain. He had compassion for his wounded men and grieved his sorrow for those who gave their lives in battle. He had felt the rage and anger fueled by adrenaline amidst an altercation with enemy forces.

In the army, Rex had never personally been subjugated to feeling envious.

Most clones only interacted with other clones. They had no reason to be jealous of one another, although it was probably more common than he realized. In his few short years, Captain Rex had never felt the bitter emotion before.

That changed when a certain young Jedi returned from a mission with the Senator from Naboo.

After her return, he was walking along with Commander Ahsoka down one of the few dozen identical corridors in _The Resolute _to meet with a few Generals on the bridge about their next plan of attack against the Separatists.

Ahsoka was telling him about her recent adventure that had involved her being taken by some di'kut boy who had ultimately kidnapped her and essentially turned her over to Deathwatch.

She was only halfway into her story and Rex felt his protective nature was profoundly disturbed at her being put into such a position. Someone should have accompanied her on the mission with the Senator. Then she reached a point in her story that ignited the foreign emotion.

Jealousy.

It was a hot, blinding strike to his chest that hit with the force of a blaster and settled with a festering tightness in his rib cage. He could feel its poisoning grip sliding its way through his veins and into his heart and _squeezing_ causing his breath to hitch and his sure and steady steps to falter.

"Pardon, Commander?" He asked somewhat breathlessly as he regained his stride.

The young Togrutan Padawan walking beside him scoffed and rolled her cerulean eyes. "Rexter, are you even listening to anything I've said?"

Rex clenched his jaw as another round of vicious motion swirled in his gut. He wished at the moment that his bucket on his head instead of clipped to his belt so that he could hide the feelings filtering across his face.

He always knew he respected Ahsoka as a Jedi and a warrior. General Skywalker has asked him privately to keep an eye out for the young Jedi's safety and he had taken that assignment to heart. Their friendship had grown from that of guardian and responsibility to mutual respect and understanding. In a clash with tinnies, she always covered his flank and he watched her back. He knew his admiration was deeper than a Captain should feel for his Commander, but he kept his feelings to himself because of who he was.

Because of who she was.

"Of course, sir," he spoke through gritted teeth. "I just wanted to be clear."

"Mmhmm." He could feel her skepticism burning into the side of his face. "Alright then, what was I saying?"

Rex was certain Ahsoka could hear his teeth grinding.

"I believe you were mentioning arriving at the Deathwatch camp, in the middle of a conversation with your _kidnapper_, he promptly distracted the leader…"

He paused as the vile uproar inside of him expanded to close around his throat, "…and fooled them into further believing you were his intended as you suggested upon your arrival kissing you repeatedly."

Rex turned to glance at Ahsoka while they rounded a corner, proud that he managed to stay mostly monotone despite his heart pounding in his temples. "Did I miss anything?"

"As usual, nothing gets past you, Rexter." Her smirk dropped, "I just still can't believe Lux kissed me."

"Well you don't sound too disappointed, kid." Rex bit out a bit too harshly.

Ahsoka sighed, her embarrassment was evident by the way she folded her arms across her body, "Trust me Rexter, I was not happy about it at the time either."

Rex glanced over at the young Jedi, amazed at her intuition into his retort.

"So you didn't like it." He asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Force, no!" Ahsoka sighed again, her eyes focusing on the floor passing under their feet. "Well, it wasn't an awful feeling..."

Rex's gut clenched again.

"... But I wasn't expecting it and it definitely wasn't what I always pictured it would be." She said quietly.

They walked in silence, the weight of the moment settling over the pair.

"So what happened, after that?" He prompted, and Ahsoka launched back into her story, how she had hidden with the women Deathwatch had taken as slaves, the village chief's daughter dying, R2 repairing damaged droids and having them attack at the right moment for her to rescue Lux. It was quite a tale he had to admit.

He smiled because was proud of her and how she handled herself.

The twisting in his stomach eased.

"Hey, Rex?" Ahsoka hesitated in her step, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"What is it lil'un?" Rex paused and turned to face the young Jedi who wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Do you think," she bit her lower lip in an act of uncertainty. "Lux kissed me, _only_ because he had to?"

Rex took in Ahsoka's timid posture and downcast eyes and he was washed in an emotion he knew quite well.

Guilt.

Too wrapped up in his own thoughts and strange feelings, he failed to remember how protected Ahsoka was within the Jedi Order. Jedi weren't even allowed to have attachments and he could see her inexperience was pressing down on her.

She had no real awareness or understanding with members of the opposite gender, other than those she viewed as brothers or mentors. In this moment, she had opened up to him and her insecurities about an incident that was obviously bothering her.

In his eyes, for a fraction of a second, she appeared much younger then she truly was.

"Hey," He took two steps to close the gap between them and reached out to lift her chin up with his gloved fingers to have her gaze meet his.

"Boys never do anything they don't want to." He moved his hand delicately to her shoulder and gave her a smirk.

Rex watched as the white markings of her brows lifted in curiosity.

"I'm sure he kissed you because it was all he could think about since the moment you wound up on that ship with him."

Rex swore he would taste acid in his mouth for a week, but she smiled shyly at him. "You really think so?"

"Kid, he'd be a fool otherwise." Then Rex frowned at her as he released her shoulder. "But if I ever meet this Lux guy, he's going to have to answer for kidnapping you."

Ahsoka giggled and rolled her eyes. "Geez, Rexter! Overprotective much?"

He turned and began to walk toward their original destination, not saying a word.

"Maybe I'll just let him kidnap me next time." She said with a laugh as she jogged quickly to catch up with him.

Rex ignored the sharp pain that pierced him at her words. "Ahsoka, if you kissed everyone that kidnapped you, then you might be in a world of trouble in the future." He said dryly. "Besides, I watch your back. No one will kidnap you while I'm around." It was a promise to him, as much as it was to her.

"Well, if you're never going to let me out of your sight, I guess you'll just have to kiss me then." He could hear the teasing in her tone.

The words were out before he could stop them, his lack of control worn by the foreign emotion still restricting his heart.

"If I had been the one to kiss you, it would have exceeded your expectations."

_Kriff. _

She gasped and fell behind him again, this time he did not pause to wait for her. The door to the bridge was in sight.

"Rex, are you…"

His eyes grew wide and he braced himself.

"…Jealous?"

He forced a laugh that rang too loudly through the hallway as he approached the doorway that would lead to his salvation.

"I'm a clone." He threw a painful smirk at her. "Clone's don't get jealous."

With that, he pressed the release on the door and stepped through.

* * *

Author's Note: I just love Rex and Ahsoka. Not sure if I like how this turned out. I don't feel like the beginning matches the rest of the story, but I've been nitpicking at this for days now so, here it is. I need feedback people! (Constructive would be nice) I know reviewing is an extra step but it is what us authors feed upon.

Disclaimer: Don't own of course, but also, I don't condone jealousy. Not a good relationship helper. Just saying.

But this is fiction, and I'll make it up to Rex next time.

Hope you enjoyed!

\- Tragically Humorous


End file.
